Incondicional
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Una sed de venganza sin límites. Sólo un momento de debilidad. Sólo un momento para amar. / Yaoi.


Ése momento en el que te das cuenta que tienes un one-shot escrito hace un año… ¡más vale tarde que nunca!

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos dos. Es que Kurapika me encanta de una manera poco sana. Sus ojos, esa sonrisa bella y esa personalidad tierna pero implacable. Y Leorio, de verdad que ha tenido paciencia con él.

Ojalá les guste~

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi.

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, primero, porque jamás hubiese creado una serie tan buena, y segundo, porque Kurapika no sufriría tanto. Mi fic es sin fines de lucro, es solo el deseo de una fan por ver a estos dos juntos.-_**

* * *

La escena se sitúa justo después de que Kurapika sella el Nen de Kuroro. En el momento que Leorio lo atiende tan hábilmente *suspiro de fangirl*

* * *

 **Incondicional**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos siguen clavados en él. Está atento a cualquier movimiento, cualquier gesto, cualquier queja. Su preocupación va en aumento… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terco? Nunca lo escucha, siempre ha sido así, aunque jamás se habían enfrentado a una situación como _esa_.

Kurapika se enfrenta al Ryodan por fin.

El plan que han trazado parecía ir a la perfección, pero un movimiento en falso y todo cambia de rumbo. Leorio cree que esa venganza lo es todo para el chico, pero se equivoca, Kurapika no duda ni un segundo en salvar a sus amigos, dejando toda esa sed de sangre de lado por ellos. Finalmente no pudo matar al líder de la araña, pero sí pudo sellar su Nen. Al menos eso mantendrá a Kurapika tranquilo por algún tiempo.

Las consecuencias del encuentro han sido devastadoras para el rubio, que descansa sobre la cama ardiendo en fiebre, colapsado de cansancio.

Un suspiro escapa por los labios de Leorio, que sentado al lado de la cama, lo observa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces sus párpados se mueven, mostrando esos ojos negros producto de los lentes de contacto.

— Leorio…

— Estoy aquí —le dice con una sonrisa, acercándose para cambiar el paño húmedo de su frente.

— ¿Ya oscureció? —Pregunta el rubio mirando a su alrededor, intentando incorporarse.

— Sí, es pasada la media noche. No te muevas tan brusco aún, Kurapika.

El chico lo mira unos momentos, justo cuando Leorio se levanta para cambiar el agua por una más fría. Su espalda fornida captura su atención, al parecer está más alto desde la última vez que se vieron. Se ve muy bien, esbelto y masculino. Kurapika se da cuenta de sus pensamientos, abre los ojos ante la sorpresa y se lleva una mano a la frente. Seguro que la fiebre lo está haciendo delirar. Chasquea la lengua sintiendo la sed secar su boca mientras se apoya en el respaldo de la cama.

Cuando Leorio vuelve al cuarto, le trae un vaso de agua junto a unas pastillas. Kurapika se las echa a la boca, sintiendo el amargo sabor sobre su lengua, para luego sentir el desliz de las mismas por su garganta hasta poder tragarlas.

La cabeza le da vueltas, no sabe si es por el cansancio, pero se siente muy intranquilo. La inconciencia ya ha pasado y ahora que está más lúcido siente el frío del ambiente a su alrededor.

Al final no pudo terminar con su venganza, había trabajado tanto…

Kurapika se las había ingeniado para que ese momento llegara, había hecho sacrificios impensados y se había hecho más fuerte. Pero nada de eso pudo contra su corazón y ver a sus amigos en peligro, más que nada, por su culpa. Y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo agradece que Killua y Gon estén a salvo.

Abre los ojos para ver a Leorio, que vuelve a su lado con un termómetro en los dedos, guiándolo hacia su boca. El sonido de sus dientes contra el vidrio resuena por su cabeza y con sus labios lo sostiene para que pueda captar la temperatura.

Leorio parece muy familiarizado con todo, a pesar de que le quedan unos años más para poder obtener el título de doctor, el chico se ha esforzado bastante. Se ve cómodo con lo que hace, sí, definitivamente será un doctor excelente.

— La fiebre ha disminuido bastante —informa Leorio con el termómetro entre los dedos—. Mañana estarás mucho mejor.

— Gracias.

— Bien, te dejaré descansar.

El azabache ordena algunas cosas dentro de su maletín y camina hacia la puerta. Kurapika lo mira atento cuando esa mano se posa en la manilla: se irá. Algo se remueve en su pecho, no quiere que se vaya. No quiere sentir ese vacío. Se siente débil, vulnerable… y lo odia.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse así.

— Leorio.

El susodicho se detiene antes de abrir y se gira para ver al rubio, topándose con su mirada gacha mientras agrega—: por favor… quédate.

Leorio parpadea varias veces, sorprendido ante aquella petición que no logra comprender del todo. Sonríe de medio lado, jamás ha visto en Kurapika ni una sola muestra de debilidad, por ello se siente extrañamente feliz de que sea a él quien se la muestre.

Se acerca a la cama, dejando la chaqueta sobre la silla y pensando que deberá sentarse nuevamente, pero cuando ve a Kurapika hacerse a un lado en la cama, el sonrojo azota sus mejillas al comprender lo que quiere, interpretando esa muda invitación. Traga duro. Se detiene un momento, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero al ver ese rostro de cansancio, sus ojos tan abatidos, no puede resistirse.

Arremangando las mangas de su camisa, se quita los zapatos antes de levantar las sábanas y meterse debajo. La cama está caliente y el aroma de Kurapika lo envuelve mientras se acomoda, sintiendo al rubio acurrucarse a su costado, apoyando la mano levemente sobre su pecho.

Leorio siente la boca de su estómago encogerse, produciéndole una sensación de ahogo gracias al nerviosismo que le produce compartir ese tipo de contacto, y con un chico. Aunque no es cualquier chico, es el que le gusta. Desde que se separaron, la soledad de los estudios le ha permitido pensar en todo lo vivido en el examen del Cazador. Fue en esos momentos donde su mente comenzaba a divagar en torno a ese chico dueño de los ojos más bellos del mundo, que por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, Kurapika se acomoda mejor sobre su pecho, apoyando su oreja sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

— ¿Hu? —Quita la mano que descansaba sobre su frente y alza un poco el rostro para ver ese brillante cabello rubio.

— Los latidos de tu corazón —dice Kurapika, haciendo que su aliento se deslice sobre la piel de Leorio, provocándole un escalofrió incluso estando la tela de su camisa en medio—, son hermosos, tienen un ritmo que me tranquiliza.

El azabache parpadea varias veces, para luego dejar que su cuerpo reaccione, guiando la mano hasta el cabello de Kurapika y acariciarlo con suaves masajes. Con cariño. Sus ojos se clavan en el techo, sabiendo qué significa aquella situación. Su preocupación aumenta, con Kurapika nunca se sabe que pasará. Pero a pesar de eso, él siempre estará a su lado.

La respiración del chico con ojos escarlata se tranquiliza, se ha quedado dormido. Pero Leorio sabe que no podrá conciliar el sueño esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

La luz amarilla con matices naranjos se cuela tras la gruesa cortina con esfuerzo, iluminando parte de la estancia, acariciando el rostro de Kurapika con su calor. Sus ojos se abren e inspira con fuerza, captando ese aroma a loción de afeitar y perfume, con esos toques a piel masculina. Lo reconoce, porque lo ha grabado en su mente sin quererlo, negándose al sentimiento que ha crecido dentro de él.

No puede permitirse debilidades.

Pero más sinceramente, no quiere _sentir_ cuando no tiene nada que entregar.

Leorio tiene su fornido brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Al ser consciente de esto, Kurapika se lleva las manos al rostro sintiendo lo caliente que se pone su piel por el rubor. Recuerda vagamente, debido a la fiebre, que anoche le pidió que se quedara, entonces, ¿en qué momento se quedó sin la camisa? Se lleva una mano al vientre y nota que la temperatura de su propia piel ha disminuido, claro, anoche era bastante alta, seguro Leorio estaba sofocado.

Y no es el único.

Kurapika se siente tan avergonzado que solo hunde su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de contener el nerviosismo que lo invade producto de la cercanía de ese cuerpo. Si tan solo… no. Él tiene una misión, es demasiado arriesgada como para involucrar a Leorio de _esa_ manera.

No puede evitar sentir la tristeza en su pecho, sus sentimientos se han mostrado hace tanto, con todos esos gestos, con las cosas que han pasado juntos. Atracción que, se podría decir, fue casi inevitable debido a la tensión de cuando recién se conocieron y los lazos fortalecidos al unirse para sobrevivir.

Sonríe, después de tanto tiempo una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de amor. Se gira hacia Leorio, que duerme con la boca semi abierta, lo que le causa aún más gracia. Con cuidado acerca su rostro, rozando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz, sintiendo esa barba naciente raspar su piel, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de su calor. Permitiéndose un instante de satisfacción al estar con la persona que quiere.

 **.**

 **.**

En el aeropuerto, Kurapika se gira hacia Leorio, que lo observa con una sonrisa relajada y las manos en los bolsillos. El azabache nota que sus ojeras han disminuido, pero sabe que él aún debe descansar.

— Gracias por todo, Leorio.

Dicho eso, el rubio se gira con rapidez, una despedida más larga se le hará muy difícil, sobre todo después del momento íntimo que compartieron la noche anterior. Pero su brazo es detenido por el del más alto, haciendo que se gire. Sus ojos chocan y sus labios… también.

Un beso leve, no más que presión sobre los suyos, pero el calor se atiborra en su rostro volviéndolo rojo. Es consiente de esa mano aferrándolo de la muñeca, de que la otra sigue en su bolsillo, de sus compañeros que los miran desde atrás. Pero sobre todo, de esos labios sobre los suyos.

El cosquilleo comienza desde la boca de su estómago hasta atoraste en su garganta, disparando los latidos de su corazón contra sus costillas. Todo, en ese leve instante en que lo besa suave.

Leorio se aleja levemente, posando sus ojos en los negros de Kurapika —No desaparezcas del mapa, ¿sí? Nos veremos pronto, así que cuídate y no te olvides de escribir.

El rubio frunce el ceño y le da un golpe en el brazo, haciendo sonar sus cadenas. Se gira caminando hacia sus compañeros antes de tomar el vuelo de vuelta a la cuidad de su Jefe. Se detiene girando el rostro levemente, con el sonrojo latiendo sobre sus mejillas aún.

— Nos vemos pronto.

Sigue su camino siendo seguido por Melody, rumbo a su globo.

Porque esas palabras fueron lo que tanto temió decir… para él su venganza significaba todo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sus sentimientos se han interpuesto y ya no quiere luchar contra eso, quiere vivir lo que sea que le depare el futuro con Leorio, aunque eso solo se quede en una intención, en un deseo que quizás jamás se lleve a cabo.

Al menos Kuroro está a raya.

Kurapika suelta un suspiro, una leve sonrisa se asoma a sus labios. Al final, Leorio siempre termina tomándolo por sorpresa.

Por eso es que se enamoró de él.

Por eso, si algo le queda después de que todo termine al fin, se lo dará por completo.

* * *

De verdad Kurapika me rompe el corazón, ¿porque no deja todo y ya? Pero ya sabemos que la sed de venganza es un mal difícil de aplacar.

Espero que no sea el último de estos dos~

Ojalá les haya gustado y cada review recibido es siempre un halago.

Besos pegosos, chocolatosos y dulces~


End file.
